


Being Clean is Stressful

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath, Bonding, Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Lance is a grooming guru, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance just wanted Keith to look decent. </p><p>He never knew being clean was this stressful. </p><p>Or this demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to join the band wagon about Lance being a spa guru or something. And I love the concept of Garla!Keith so I wanted to mash the two together. I don't know how I feel about this one either, but I'll let all of you decide. I'm trying to figure out humor right now and it's hard. 
> 
> Again, please be patient with me if my writing is weird. 
> 
> Also rated Teen for Pidge's mouth.

“Lance, I know that look and whatever it is going on through your head... DON’T DO IT.” 

“Hunk, you don’t even understand just look at him!” 

“I am and I see nothing wrong.” 

“That’s because you always have food on the mind and in the eyes!” Lance hissed, glaring from the corner the two were training in. Hunk sighed, looking at his friend before going back to doing the painful push ups he needed to do. 

“Lance, he’s fine the way he is.” Hunk informed, wheezing as he pushed himself up before falling flat on his face again. Lance rolled his eyes as he did his final stretches, already finishing his training as he continued to study the person that was currently pissing him off. 

Right there, over towards the middle of the room was Keith in all of his Galra glory. It was a shock to the team when Keith was revealed to be a Galra when he started going through some weird changes. The long emotional shit they’ve all went through was intense, but now things were back to normal except for the fact that the mullet-head was covered in purple fur. Also the big bat ears, yellow glowing eyes and claws were different. 

But, Keith still had the same shitty personality. 

Along with shitty hygiene habits! 

“No! Hunk I can see his fur tangled from here and that shiny look is because his hair is greasy! Does he not know how to wash his hair or fur or whatever is covering his body.” Lance whispered, finishing his stretches in order to grab onto his larger friend. Hunk winced at the vice gripe that Lance had on his arm, but continued to do his push-ups in order to be done for the day. He was so close to finishing up that he could taste the sweet food that would be waiting for him in the kitchens. 

“Lance, not everyone takes care of their skin and hair as well as you do.” Hunk informed, motioning up to his own hair and skin. 

“Well at least you’ve been using the shampoo and condition I gave you! You’re also doing it right because you hair is much healthier looking now.” 

“Wait seriously? Because I’ve been doing as you sa-.... oh no.” Hunk moaned, finally fishing his last push up to greet the floor with a defeated sigh. Lance just grinned victoriously, before looking back at Keith with a plan in his head. With a little cackle Lance took off in order to prepare for combat that would be grooming a very hissy Galra Paladin. Leaving behind a good friend who prayed for his friend’s safety. 

“Okay, Keith usually stays in the training room thirty minutes after everyone’s left.” Lance thought as he sprinted towards his room. Running past a confused Coran who just shrugged and continued on his way down the halls of the castle. 

Opening the door to his room Lance rushed to his personal bathroom along with a small bag to grab everything he would need. Bottles upon bottles were stuffed into the bag along with five different kinds of brushes. Excessive, yes, but Lance knew this battle would be heard than the one on that strange jello like planet. The last thing Lance placed inside was a large blow dryers that he found and never used. Double checking to make sure he had everything Lance rushed back towards the training room making sure to dodge the curious looks everyone seemed to have of him. 

“Lance, aren’t you going to shower?” Shiro asked, surprised when he saw the other shake his head. 

“Nope! I want to think a little while and what better than to blow off some more steam!” Lance grinned, giving Shiro his most innocent face that made the other instantly suspicious. He looked at the bag, before looking at Lance again as if trying to piece together his master plan. But, eventually the other gave him and told with his eyes to ‘behave’. Hunk, who slightly knew the plan groaned while Pidge looked at Hunk and Lance curiously. 

“Have a good shower!” Lance cheered, waving his hand as the double metal doors shut. 

“Pppuurrfffeeecctt.” Lance giggled, turning around to see that Keith was still training. 

The other instantly looked at him with a raised brow that Lance turned his head away from. Instead he opted to go on the other side of the workout room to do a few more stretches for his body. He needed to look convincing if he wanted to pull this off. Thankfully, the diversion seemed to work as Keith shrugged his shoulders as he began to train once again. 

While he was doing so Lance thought up the battle plan in his head. “Okay, I need to leave ten minutes before Keith to fill the tub. The hard part is how to get Keith in there and how to get him to stay there?” Lance thought, slowly stopping his stretches in order to figure out a way to execute his master plan. As minutes ticked by the blue paladin was able to shape up some form of attack before rushing out of the room again. Getting a perplexed looks from the Red Paladin as he made his escape form the room. 

As soon as Lance was in the baths, did he throw his clothes off in order to get started. Tying a towel around his slim hips Lance quickly rushed over to the tub in order to fill it. It was large, like one of those massage tubes you see in nice houses. Lance carefully placed all the necessary bottles on the side of the tub with one brush next to them. The rest was for dry hair... or fur in this case. 

“Keith better app-... Actually, at least he’ll be clean enough for my nerves not explode every two seconds.” Lance thought, turning off the water and checking the temperature. Lance shivered as the warmth hit his skin before taking his feet out again. 

“It’s show time.” Lance thought, hearing the sound of Keith entering the baths. Lance waited for the other to be naked before he walked up to the half Galra. 

“Hey, Keith could you come here for a second. I think something’s wrong with the bath.” Lance spoke, placing one hand on his hip as he waved the other one around.   
“What did you do?” was the instant response the other spoke. Finishing tying his own small towel around his waist before giving the other a hard stare. Lance bristled at the comment pouting as he just pointed towards the bath with a huff. Keith gave the other a long and very hard glare before walking towards the bath in order to see the ‘problem’ of the tub. 

“What’s the problem? It looks fine to me.” Keith informed, looking around with a frown he noticed all the products on the side. 

“No, no, look right there do you see it.” Lance informed, pointing towards the middle of the tub. Keith frowned, going a little closer to the side in order to lean in to see what Lance was talking about. Not noticing the menacing smile before it was too late. A rough push and the Galra was in the bath in a matter of seconds with another person joining in as they burst from the water. 

“WHAT THE HELL LANCE!” Keith shouted, his ears flared up and canines showing to show his anger. 

“YOU ARE GETTING A PROPER BATH! FEEL THE CLEAN ASSHOLE!” Lance shouted, dragging the other towards the end where all the products were. Using quick motions Lance managed to get on bottle open before pouring some of the contents onto Keith’s head. Keith instantly fought the other as Lance rubbed his long fingers into the other’s head to massage in the product. 

“Hold still you big cat bat baby!” Lance shouted, rubbing the other’s ears and making sure to get behind them. Lance didn’t notice the other’s struggle was starting to become half hearted as he worked on the other. Wincing as he felt tangles in the fur that was around the other’s neck. 

“Seriously! Don’t you take care of your fur! It’s like crying out in anguish from the treatment you put it through!” Lance scolded, getting the brushes he set aside to work on the fur. 

“I’m so sorry I don’t have ‘How-to-groom-Galra 101’ lesson down for you! GET OFF ME!!” Keith hissed, shutting up as Lance started to rub the product into his face making sure to closing his eyes in order to not get whatever the hell the stuff was in them. Lance continued to work going down his chest and back before pulling him back to work on his legs. When Lance was finally satisfied he dumped a bucket of water onto the other making Keith screech at the treatment. 

“You didn’t even know how to care for your human hair! I couldn’t stand that fact that you looked like a cat that rolled in the dirt a few hundred times!” Lance said, his voice echoing through the room as he poured the next product all over the other. It caused Keith to shiver as Lance worked from head to toe again to accomplish what he wanted to do. 

“What’s happening?” Keith thought, feeling something inside him growl in... content? A part of Keith wanted to fight Lance and bash his head into the metal of the floor. While the other part wanted to curl up into the other as those skilled hands worked into his fur and skin. Whatever Lance was doing it was making his instincts go wild and Keith slowly losing his will to fight the other. 

“Are you done?! SERIOUSLY! IT’S NOT THAT BAD!” Keith shouted impatiently. 

“Am I done?! AM I DONE?! IT’S NOT THAT BAD?! IS HAVING MORE TANGLES THAN THE MOVIE TANGLED NOT BAD?!” Lance cried, in horror shocking the other as he continued to scrub before washing out all the product again. Lance had subjected Keith to a long stretch of instructions and knowledge as he continued washing the other. Going down the line of products before bathing himself in order to wait for another product to settle into Keith. The other just stared straight at Lance in surprise while Lance kept on talking. When all was said and done the two were cleaned and dried with Lance breathing in calmly once more. 

“Now, that is clean. Mr. Clean you would be so proud of me right now. Come on, I gotta brush you now.” Lance informed, beckoning the other to follow as Lance placed some of his sleep wear on. Already it was late and the castle showed by dimming the lights that gave all the earth paladin’s a sense of time. 

“There’s still more?” Keith whispered, but followed Lance after throwing some of his own clothes on. 

“Yeah, I don’t want all my hard work to go to waste! Also take your shirt and pans off when you come to my room. It will be easier to brush you.” Lance stated, reaching his door and opening it not even waiting to see if the other followed. Lance knew that Keith enjoyed the grooming. If there was at least one thing Lance was good at it was grooming people. 

Taking out the last brush he would need, he patted the bed and wait for the other to settle. Keith’s body moved without the other commanding it. Instantly getting onto the bed and actually humming in delight as he rested onto Lance’s lap. Lance didn’t even bat an eye lash as he started brushing through the fur and hair of Keith. The brush added with the massaging fingers lulled Keith into a state that felt heavenly. If he knew brushing would feel this good he would have done so sooner. 

But, Keith wasn’t the only one who was at peace. 

Lance brushed through Keith’s fur with a smile painted on his lips and relief etched on his eyes. Memories of doing this with his siblings and cousins flowed through his mind as he continued to work on Keith. Instead of the usual pain he felt while remembering his family did the Blue Paladin feel happy. It was something so familiar that held no bad memories that it allowed Lance to remember freely without feeling sting of loneliness that he began to fear. 

“Though, I can’t believe I’m getting this feeling from the mullet-head.” Lance snickered, noticing how tapped out the other was. 

When everything was done and the brushes were placed on the night stand did Lance allow his fingers to comb through the fur that felt even better than fine silk. It made him puff his chest in pride at how good Keith looked and how healthy his fur seemed to be. 

“Keith, I’m done.” Lance said, tapping the other’s shoulder only to blink as soft snores came out from other’s mouth. 

“Keith?” Lance tried again, but when he looked down at the other’s face Lance stopped from waking the other. 

Keith looked so at peace and so relaxed that Lance feared that the person in his lap wasn’t the Red Paladin. It was an expression that the other rarely saw now a days since Keith turned full Galra. Lance would admit that he hated seeing the scared looked in the other’s eyes when he thought no one was looking. Like he was thinking that the acceptance was a lie and that they would turn on him at a moments notice. It hurt Lance to know that Keith would feel that the others along with himself would turn on him. 

“But, thats the thing about being in war.” Lance whispered, leaning back a bit to also get some rest. 

“It does things to people.” Lance finished before closing his eyes. He would get up tomorrow and take pride that Keith was finally a respectable looking person instead of stuffed toy that a child brought in after playing with it roughly for hours outside. 

Besides, it wasn’t like any real repercussion was going to come out of this. Keith was clean, Lance felt good and absolutely nothing bad would happen. 

“Keith, it’s time for training! You can finish this later!” 

“NO! NOT UNTIL HE FINISHES!” 

“Seriously! I wanna know what’s all the fuss. Let me have a turn!” 

“NO!” 

“Keith come on man, aren’t you being a little to-..” 

“NO! MEANS NO!” 

“FUCKING HELL KEITH! SHARE YOU DICK!” 

“LANGUAGE!” 

“FUCKING HECK KEITH! SHARE YOU DICK!” 

“Guys...” Lance groaned, brushing Keith’s head as the other hissed and snarled at their teammates. Pidge was currently in the front lines shouting at Keith who was shouting ‘no’ throughout the whole thing. Allura was at the side rubbing her temples while Coran seemed to be laughing his ass off through the whole thing. Hunk was trying to make a compromise with Keith and Shiro just stared at Lance with an unreadable expression. 

Ever since Lance bathed the Galra that one night, did he have to do it again... every night. Along with brushing Keith at least twice a day to the point where his fur shined better than their newly polished lions. Something that Blue didn’t seem to like as she stated to Lance multiple times how she would appreciate him if HE was the one that polished her and not the castle. 

Of course, Pidge, became curious about this. Since a. she’s never seen Keith like this before and b. even she liked to have spa days. But, when she asked Lance if he could do something to her like he did to Keith did the Galra instantly react. Keith promptly shoved himself into Lance’s lap and forced the brush in his hand to demand their second grooming session. All the while telling Pidge in not so many words that he did not appreciate her taking his grooming time. Making Pidge instantly bristle at the display and fight the other for Lance’s mad skills. 

“Pidge, I could help you in this regard.” Allura spoke, trying to stop the yelling before her head explodes from the headache that was brewing. Pidge glared at her before pouting shaking her head as she pointed to Lance. 

“I don’t want you to do it! I want Lance to do it!” She shouted, before going back into another glaring contest with Keith. 

“Keith, be fair. Let Lance give Pidge a spa day. Whoa! Sharp claws!” Hunk cried, as Keith swatted at him like a cat would at a dog. 

“NO!” Keith hissed, fur sticking up making Lance’s work so much harder than it needs to be. Lance looked over to Coran, who was at this point on the floor holding his stomach. “At least someone’s enjoying this.” Lance thought, sighing as Pidge started to take out her bayard and Hunk had to hold her back. 

“SHIRO! KEITH WON’T SHARE LANCE!” Pidge shouted, going to the one person that Keith might obey. Lance looked over to Shiro, who still looked at the scene with no expression. Everyone watched as Shiro walked over to Keith placing a hand on the other’s shoulders. Lance watched Keith calm a bit before everything went fast and Keith found himself on the other couch and while Lance had a lap full of the Black Paladin. 

“You know, I’m also curious about this.” 

“SHIRO! NO FAIR! IT’S MY TURN!” 

“NO! SHIRO! IT’S MY SESSION RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” 

“PALADINS! PLEASE! Well actually, I’m curious as well.” 

“Guys! Come on guys! Can we please just get along and fi-...” 

“NO!” 

“Maybe I should have just left Keith to look like a rat’s nest.” Lance thought, closing his eyes as Shiro fought from his lap to prevent Keith from getting back on. Hunk was using all his strength to hold Pidge while Allura and speaking with Coran about a schedule. It didn’t help that he could feel his Lion start making comments about polishing again. 

“I never thought being clean would be this stressful.”


	2. It's Time for Bro Bonding and RUN FOR YOUR LIFE HUNK!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So due to some popular demand, this will become a multi-chapter story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> YYYEEEAAAAAHHHH.

“So, how long will the door hold?” 

“I want to say about an two hours or so. It would be longer, but this is Keith.” 

“Yyyyeeeaaaahhhh.” Lance cringed, looking over at the closed door and hearing the banging and yowls coming behind it. With a roll of his eyes Lance carried his supplies along with Hunk deep into the a lounge room. Hunk settled down and Lance rolled his shoulders before giving his friend a smirk which he returned with a grin. 

“BRO BONDING!” The two cheered, getting screeches from the door as they broke out the alien snacks and products. 

“So, tell me how you and Shay are doing? I know you’ve been talking.” Lance grinned, getting a blush from Hunk as he started to apply the face mask to Hunk’s face. Hunk started fidget under Lance’s touch, his blush being covered by purple face mask before he started applying his own. 

“Well, she’s good! She says the planet is healing well and that everyone is banding together to prevent any Galra from taking over again.” Hunk stammered, making Lance give a sly grin as he started breaking out the hair products. Lance knew Hunk has been speaking with the rock alien almost every other day and their sessions usually last from one hour to four. 

“That’s good, but have you popped the question?” Lance asked, sitting on the couch while Hunk leaned against his smaller friend’s legs in order for Lance to massage the gooey liquid into Hunk’s hair. Hunk stammered a bit, looking everywhere than the one treating his hair making Lance gasp as he turned Hunk’s face to look into his eyes. 

“OH MY QUIZNAK YOU DID! YOU DID!” Lance chanted, like a mantra before going back to massaging his friend’s head. Making sure to get into the roots, which his friend hummed with appreciation. Hunk, being zapped of his energy from Lance’s talented finger nodded his head. Lance hummed in delight at the confirmation and already thought of cute ways to tease the Paladin while working with Shay to maybe pick her up for the two to go on dates. 

“Okay, now we need to leave these in for an hour. Let me tell you Hunk, when Shay see you, she’ll probably find a way to fly over here and have her way with you.” Lance spoke, giving a fox’s smile as Hunk turned so red that he was almost worried the other would faint. Lance quickly placed the same product he used for Hunk in his own hair before getting a small tub out and filling it with a strange liquid. 

“Now, it’s time for FEET!” Lance cheered, jumping a bit when he heard something start to slice at the door. 

“Wow, Keith certainly trying.” Hunk spoke, making Lance nod before he motioned for Hunk’s right foot. 

“Oh he’s just being a big baby.” Lance informed, getting Hunk to nod in agreement. Keith has been very vicious with Lance’s time tot he point of herding the Blue Paladin.  
“He can deal, for I need bro time with my bro.” Lance informed, getting Hunk to smile as Lance massaged his feet before sinking it into the weird liquid. Hunk shivered as the liquid felt both thick and yet warm that actually felt good when Lance started to scrub his feet with a circle bristle brush. Lance made sure to get all of Hunk’s feet, even between his toes until they shined in the light of the room. With a proud smile, Lance settled the foot gently in the liquid in order to massage the other foot. 

“Lance how are you so amazing with this? I feel so relaxed.” Hunk moaned, leaning back against the sofa. Lance scoffed, as if Hunk should have already known this information as a fact as he took out his soaked foot and started a gently rub down with a towel. 

“I live with several sisters who told me the important of taking care of ones body.” Lance reminded, making Hunk just hum in delight when he started his treatment on the left foot. 

But, the two blinked in confusion when they heard something. Like someone was fiddling something under the noise of the slashing. Two eyes looked over towards the vent and were not surprised to see Pidge and Beeper, a.k.a. Rover 2.0. Pidge glared at Hunk mumbling under her breathe how it was her turn and that it wasn’t fair because she was the one that asked to go. 

“Good luck Pidge! I reinforced those vents!” Hunk called, making Lance snort as the girl screeched at the engineer. 

“Thought of everything?” Lance asked, finishing his treatment with the feet and started making grabby motions to Hunk’s hands. He definitely wanted to take his time with the other’s hands as Hunk used them so often. Hunk moaned, feeling Lance massage the palm before each individual finger. 

“Yup! Hell, I even made a trap for Shiro!” Hunk informed, his voice filled with pride for pulling the wool over their leader’s eyes. It made Lance gasps as he brought over the other tub. This one filled with a green liquid as he soaked Hunk’s hand inside. 

“No you didn’t, what did you do?” Lance asked, jumping at a loud bang at the door and another hissy fit howl. Pidge cursed, with a loud bang, jumping from Keith’s loud attack and smacking her head up on the metal ceiling. Lance chuckled when he heard Beeper’s concerned chirps as the girl continued to break the vent open with all of her tools. 

“I did the old fashion way. Since classics are always the best way to deal with certain issues.” Hunk smirked, making Lance raise a brow as he leaned in. 

“I lassoed his legs and left him hanging in the training room.” Hunk spoke, making Lance burst out in laughter when he was finished with his left hand and started on his right. “Oh! Oh! No you didn’t! No you didn’t! You did not just tell me you cowboy styled Shiro!” Lance laughed, getting Hunk to laugh along with him. The two bonded a little more, eating a few snacks while Lance worked on his own feet and hands. 

“Okay now it’s time to wash this off.” Lance spoke, walking over to the large basins in the room. 

Lance made sure he gave Hunk the same massage treatment for his face and hair. Watching as his friend seemed so much brighter as he throw a towel at him. Hunk grabbed it and whistled at how warm the towels were as he patted his head and face down. Lance quickly did the same treatment while Hunk ate a few things, giving both Keith and Pidge little jibs making them scream in frustration. 

“Okay, stop fanning the flames Hunk. They will break in here sooner or later.” Lance laughed, waving a brush around making Hunk instantly shiver at the thought of what was going to happen to him. Again Lance found Hunk in his hair while he brushed it gently and massaged his scalp. The Blue Paladin couldn’t help the smug pride he had at seeing Hunk melt in a puddle and seeing his friend so relaxed. 

With everything that’s been going on Hunk was been placing too much stress on himself. It was the reason why Lance confronted his friend to make a secret plan to have a bro spa day. Like they used to do in the garrison when it became a little too much for the gentle giant. 

“You’re hair so fluffy Hunk!” Lance cooed, running his finger through the silky hair making Hunk just sigh in bliss. 

Only for the two to jump when the wall to the right burst open. The two went into defensive maneuvers while Pidge shouted in fright and Keith asked what was wrong. When the smoke cleared Lance saw Shiro, with a deadly smile on his face while holding up the wire rope that his legs were lassoed with. 

“Hunk! Lance! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Shiro spoke stepping into the room while Pidge managed to almost half open the vent while Keith pierced his sword into the door slowly opening it with his weapon. Lance looked over at his friend, who had a calm look on his face. 

“Plan Whoop Whoop?” Lance asked, getting a raised brow from all three of the occupants in the room. Hunk rolled his shoulders before bringing out a button. “Plan Whoop Whoop.” Hunk informed, before pressing it, making a trap door under the two to open making them fall inside. Lance laughed, while Hunk gave his last words as the door closed to three shocked Paladins. 

“Get good scrubs!” Hunk shouted, both of them laughing as they rode the secret passage and popped out into the central control room where Coran blinked in surprise at the two. 

“Oh, hello boys! Do you know what happened to Lounge Room 7? Scanner shows the wall has been destroyed.” Coran asked, watching the two with a warm smile as they laughed and giggled on the floor. Lance was on top of Hunk’s belly, patting softly onto the other’s stomach while Hunk just continued to laugh. 

“Hunk! Did you see Shiro’s face!” 

“Dude! It was great! They didn’t expect that at all!” Hunk wheezed, before looking over at Coran with innocent smiles. Coran raised a brow, before shaking his head and turning back around to make a little note to fix the wall that as damage. Of course, he would rope the person who broke it to help in fix it since deeds like this don’t go unpunished. 

Suddenly a loud noise was heard behind them, making Hunk and Lance scramble up. At the same time Coran sighed, seeing the castle give him another update before looking over to the two. “I don’t know what you two did, but I would run if I were you.” Coran informed, before he went back to making another note to fix the secret trap door in the lounge room. 

“RUN HUNK! FOR OUR LIVES!” 

“I DIDN’T THINK THIS THROUGH!” Hunk cried, as the two bolted out of the room just as two screeching Paladins and one growling leader came out of the trap door. Keith scrambled, tripping both Shiro and Pidge, who yelped in surprise as he bolted after the other two. 

“Hunk! This might be the end!” Lance shouted, the two skidding and turning left as they tried to figure a way to lose the group. 

“I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO MAKE SHAY A ROMANTIC DINNER!” Hunk sobbed, making Lance patted the man’s shoulder in console as he looked behind to see Keith sprinting after them. But, it seems Pidge wants some revenge and used the metal rope to lasso Keith’s foot. Pulling it and making the other fall in a pile of pure rage as he hissed at the girl who ran past him. But, someone was faster than Pidge and Lance shouted in surprise when Shiro scooped him up before turning right. 

“LANCE! NNNNOOO!!!!” Hunk cried, reaching out as Pidge crashed into him. Her eyes holding a fire that promised many horrible things to Hunk. Lance reached out to Hunk as he was carried away with a small cry for his best friend. 

“I SHALL NEVER FORGET YOU!!!!” Lance cried, before wincing when he heard the screams of Hunk ring out through the castle. “BE STRONG HUNK!” Lance shouted, as he heard a very high pitch screech and a loud roar he knew came from Keith. 

Lance sighed, looking over at Shiro who continued to run until they came to a familiar area of which their rooms were located in. Lance knew he would be able to get out of this and just accepted his fate as Shiro walked inside his bedroom. Making sure to close and lock his door before placing Lance gently on the bed. Lance was bout to speak when he huffed out air as a solid body landed on him with a head on his chest. 

“I’ve been hanging upside and I have a headache.” Shiro informed, getting Lance to snort as he started using his long finger to rub into Shiro’s scalp. “And who’s fault is that to get lasso up the ceiling?” Lance questioned, getting a grunt from Shiro who relaxed with Lance’s wonderful fingers. Lance rolled his eyes and decided to give his Leader a little mercy. 

Carefully, he rubbed the other’s temples, adding the right pressure before making his way towards Shiro’s scalp. His first let his nails run along the other’s scalp making Shiro moan as he pressed his face deeper into Lance’s chest. 

“You know, they’ll eventual burst in.” Lance informed.  
“I know...” Shiro whispered, relaxing more into the warm body below him.

“I give it ten more minutes.” Lane added, watching as Shiro slowly closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. It made Lance smile as he couldn’t help, but hug the other as he was just being so damn cute it should be illegal. It was like Shiro was one of those sleepy puppies in videos where they just slowly go to sleep in super cute ways. 

WHAM!

“SHIRO! OFF! OFF! OFF! OFF! OFF!” Keith shouted, getting Shiro to not reply as he just snored from on top of Lance. Keith dog piled onto the two, making Lance wheeze at the added weight. But, it seems the Shiro didn’t even budge or twitch as he slept on without a care of what was happening on him. 

“FUCK! SHIRO! AGAIN?!” Pidge shouted, also running in and tackling the pile. Lance felt like his ribs were groaning from the added wait as the two tried to get their absurdly heavy leader off of Lance. In the open doorway Lance saw a wiggling Hunk, completely tied up in rope with tears running down his face as he cried for help. 

“LANCE! HELP ME!” Hunk cried. 

“I WISH I COULD BUDDY!” Lance wheezed as Pidge and Keith worked in getting Shiro a few inches off of Lance only for them to lose their gripe making Lance grunt as he smashed back down into Lance. 

“SHIRO! I’LL USE YOU LIKE A FUCKING SCRATCHING POST!” 

“SO NOW YOU ADMIT YOU’RE A FURRY!” 

“I”M NOT A FURRY!” 

“YES YOU ARE!” 

“NO I’M FUCKING NOT!” 

“YES YOU FUCKING ARE!” 

“FUCK YOU!” 

“FUCK YOU TOO!” 

“Guys... please...” Lance wheezed, as he watched the two bicker and screech from above while they were still on top of Shiro, whom was on top of him. Lance watched Allura come over with a confused expression before giggling as she walked by. Completely oblivious to her Paladin’s suffering as she walked by, thinking how well they were getting along with each other. 

“Guys... Can you all get off of me?” 

“NO!” 

“... Ah, I’ll just... try to get comfortable while you sort this out.” Lance informed tapping on Shiro’s shoulder the two above went into a fight on who was a furry and who wasn’t. Hunk was still on the floor crying for help and even wiggling to Allura who continued to walk away with a light giggle. 

“.... Uh guys... guys? ..... I have to pee....”


	3. Rest in Pieces Taser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE! I HAVE A TWITTER NOW! 
> 
> COME TALK TO ME AT KnightNuraStars! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. I didn't know about this chapter at first. Please give me feedback on this one I want to know if I did this one okay. If not I will rewrite it. I was actually not going to post this. But I don't know. 
> 
> Still insecure about my writing.

“Pidge don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” 

“No, I don’t think this is fucking excessive.” 

“Man, you been swearing a lot.” 

“Lance...” 

“Yes?” 

“Just, get everything ready while I continue to set everything up.” 

“Alright.” Lance laughed, giving the other a kind smile before he started to get everything ready for the girl. Pidge gave a proud look before she continued to type away at her laptop. 

Lance had planned for Pidge’s little Spa Day for awhile. Wanting to give her a good treatment as Keith had instantly kidnapped him once they managed to get him out of Shiro’s death gripe. Forcing Lance to give him a long bath and full grooming that finally calmed the angered Galra. With all the work that Lance did that day he instantly fell asleep on his bed with Keith snuggling behind his back with content purrs. 

Lance finally decided to give Pidge mercy as the girl looked like she was about to use the lion on everyone if she didn’t get her turn. So he planned in secret with the other and made sure to have everything ready in the large bathrooms while Pidge... ensured that they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

Lance shivered, not knowing exactly what the girl was doing as he ready the bath and special mixtures. Adding a few drops of herbal treatment, Lance dubbed the bath almost ready for the two. The last thing was a small little green and blue object that was in the basket he had beside the bath. Pidge noticed Lance grabbing the object and stared in confusion. 

“What is that?” Pidge asked. 

“Well, on earth they’re called bath bombs. But in space, their called sooth makers.” Lance informed, motioning the girl to come closer to watch. Lance threw the small objected into the bath and watched in fascination as it exploded in multiple colored bubbles. Pidge stared with wide eyes as she stared at the bath filling up with green and blue bubbles that it almost seemed like a fairy tale to the girl. 

“This adds a great treatment for the skin and relaxes the muscles. I made sure it was beneficial to humans before I picked it up.” Lance spoke, testing the water and shivering at the warm temperature. 

“You ready?” Lance asked, getting the girl to nod as she looked over towards the floating robot. 

“Taser, you know what to do!” Pidge ordered, getting cute little beeps that sounded so deadly and aggressive to Lance that he winced.  
“Okay, let’s get in.” Lance grinned, slipping into the water and humming in delight. He watched Pidge softly getting into the bath and shivering at the warm treated water as she went in. Lance grinned in secret as she saw the excited and relaxed look the girl was giving as she could feel her muscle relax. 

“Okay, come here. We need to work on scrubbing off your skin. Then we’ll add my special mixture for your hair and face.” Lance informed, getting Pidge to instantly be at his side. Chuckling at the other’s eager attitude towards this Lance quickly grabbed a brand new scrubber out. Taking out a special soap Lance started working the girl’s face, neck, shoulders and arms. 

“Goodness Pidge, you got a lot of grease on your skin!” 

“Uh, yeah? I work with machines all the time Lance.” 

“Still! You need to take better care of your skin!” Lance scolded, watching as all the grime vanished in the bubbles bellow. But, it seemed like Lance’s scolding was reaching through as Pidge started playing with the thick bubbles of the bath. Lance rolled his eyes as he motioned the girl up in order to scrub her legs before motioned her to do her stomach and chest on her own. Pidge did the hand motions that Lance presented, before turning around in order for Lance to do her back. 

“Whoa, I feel so fresh....” Pidge mumbled staring at her skin that started glowing with a healthy shine.

“Right? Wait until this is all over you’ll be glowing brighter than the sun!” Lance explained, trying to massage the girl’s back when he noticed a few tight knots here and there. To Lance it was interesting to see the usual tough girl turn into puddle of content goo on his fingers. 

“Okay, that should do it. Dunk real quick and come back up. I want you to do this a few times alright?” Lance ordered, seeing the girl sink below the water before breaking the surface again. While she did that Lance quickly added the same treatment to himself, allowing the girl to do his back when he did everything else. 

“Now, close your eyes. I don’t want to get this in your eyes.” Lance explained, taking a bowl with purple looking goop in it. Pidge raised a brow, making Lance roll his eyes as he sat on the edge of the tub in order to get more height for this part. 

“Ready?” 

“Do your worst.” 

“Oh I? I that a challenge?” Lance asked, dumping the cold liquid onto the girl’s head making sure to cover every inch of the girl’s hair. Lance placed the bowl down and started working the girl’s hair and scalp. Lance fingers danced over her head, scratching and rubbing as they made sure to reach every part of the girl’s head. Pidge hummed in delight relaxed against Lance as he continued to work making sure to get the root before getting the tips of the hair. Lance frowned when he saw a few split ends and reminded himself to give the other a small hair cut to get rid of those.  
“So, I’m curious, what the hell did you do the others?” Lance asked, curiosity winning over. 

“Well, I activated the training room to spit out a few gladiators for me.” Pidge started, back shivering when Lance massaged her neck getting rid of a knot that was there when his fingers found it. 

“I made five in total and worked on them in secret. I then made sure that when Allura went to take a nap that I made sure that no alarms would sound, unless if it’s a legit one of course, so it wouldn’t wake her.” Pidge cackled, already feeling the pride swell up when she thought over her master plan. Lance felt himself shiver before tapping the girl’s shoulder showing he was finished. Lance placed the goop in his own hair and allowed Pidge to massage it in before getting the next bowl out. 

“So I activated five of the gladiators to... distract everyone while we were here. I made sure one went to Coran, another to Hunk, one for Keith and two for Shiro.” Pidge cackled, feeling the revenge she felt hum with satisfaction. 

“I know Hunk and Coran wouldn’t be able to handle the Gladiators, so I ordered the androids to just tie them up and watch them over until we were done.” Pidge informed, looking at the new goop with excitement. 

“You know Shiro and Keith will most likely defeat them right? Not soon, but eventually.” Lance spoke, grabbing a few towels in order to give them a head rest before leaning the girl back onto them. Lance carefully placed the thick goop onto Pidge’s face making sure to make a thick mask over her face. 

“You need to stay like this a little while.” Lance spoke, placing the mask on his own face before grabbing a few tools to work on the other’s hands. 

“I know, which is why I step up traps all over and more leading up to the baths.” Pidge grinned. 

“You think of everything don’t you.” Lance asked, getting a thumbs up by Pidge in agreement. 

Lance rolled his eyes working on the girls hands makings sure to scrub them and cleaning the nails that now shined instead of the dull color they used to have. Lance had to say he was pretty proud of his handy work before he started on the next hand. 

“Lance....” 

“Yeah?” 

“... Thank you...” 

“What brought this on?” Lance asked, looking into the other’s eyes as they stared up at the ceiling. Watching the steam rise up and vanish in the silver vents. Pidge continued to stare before she moved her head to look at Lance. 

“Just.. thanks.” Pidge whispered, before going back down and closing her eyes. Lance blinked, not understanding before he just shook his head and continued his work. 

“No problem.” Lance whispered, getting a small smile on Pidge’s face. 

Lance continued his work, making sure to do Pidge’s feet and toes before starting on his own for a little bit. He didn’t do the full treatment like he did Pidge, but Lance’s hands and feet didn’t need as much care as the other. Lance motioned Pidge to follow him to the shower part of the bath and started rinsing everything off. 

“WHOA PIDGE! You’re absolutely glowing!” Lance cried, seeing how soft and silky looking the girl’s face and hair looked. Pidge pressed her fingers on her face and rubbed her cheeks with fascination. Lance took this distraction to rinse off his own goop while Pidge continued to feel her face. 

“It’s so fucking soft.” Pidge moaned, making Lance laugh as he pressed a button to drain to the large bath. Once everything was drained Lance washed off any extra soap or gunk before the two left the bath. 

BANG! BANG! BANG! 

“Pidge! I know you’re in there! GIVE ME BACK LANCE!” 

“Oh looks like Keith finally found us.” Lance spoke, grabbing a bottle from the basket as he patted the girl in the chair. the two were already dressed in fluffy robes as Lance started applying a lotion on the other’s skin. 

“Oh, no worries! TASER!” Pidge ordered, watching the little robot chirp before going into the vents. Second later they heard something that sounded like an electric shock and Keith’s surprised yelps. Lance sweat dropped as he went to start towel drying the other’s hair. He applied another product that would keep the scape healthy and the hair strong before he took out a thick brush. 

“You know, I’m starting to feel bad for Keith.” Lance laughed, hearing more shock and roars from the Galra. Pidge snorted, taking advantage of Lance’s attention as he brushed her hair. Lance leaned back and watched as the girl sparkled from the chair. 

“Giiiirrrrllll, you better look in the mirror because your are definitely the fairest of the galaxy.” Lance teased, before he worked on himself. Watching though as Pidge rushed to the mirror and stared in pure awe as she looked herself over. Quickly, she left in order to take off her rob, sports bra and shorts to dress in her usual clothes. 

When she came back Lance laughed when the other jumped into his arms. Allowing him to swing her around before holding her close. “Thank you so much!” came the words, muffled from Lance’s robes as she held him close. Lance smiled, feeling warm as Pidge reminded him of his little sister at this moment. 

Scratch that.  
That girl was his little sister. 

“No problem, anytime.” Lance spoke, making Pidge laugh before she smirked at the door. 

“Hey! Keith! I got the whole spa treatment! Jealous loser?!” Pidge taunted, getting outraged growls while Lance rolled his eyes as he went to get dressed. Taking off his robe and replacing the trunks with boxers. The Blue Paladin was about to reach for his pants when he screamed as the vent above burst open. 

“Huh, now I know why Pidge uses these so much.” Shiro mused, head popping out from the vent before he quickly grabbed Lance and started brining him inside. 

“SHIRO! WHAT THE HELL?!” 

“Finally found a few vents that were big enough for me to go through.” 

“OH NO YOU AREN’T!” Pidge shouted, jumping again to grab a hold of Lance’s legs. But, that didn’t seem to bother Shiro as he continued to bring Lance into the vents like some sort of demented horror movie as Lance was still screaming. 

“Oh, Pidge. You look amazing! Your skin is glowing.” Shiro complimented as he worked Lance into his lap before he started moving away from the opening. 

“THANKS! NOW LET LANCE GO!” Pidge hissed, climbing up in order to cling on Lance’s back like a monkey. A loud explosion was heard down bellow making everyone blink before looking back to see Keith with furious glowing eyes and hair that was sticking up everywhere. 

“DID YOU MURDERER TASER?!” 

“YES I FUCKING DID! AND I ENJOYED EVERY TICK OF IT!” 

“KEITH! WAIT A MINUTE!” 

But, Keith didn’t listen to Lance as he pounce. Everyone froze as suddenly no one was able to budge making Lance groan as he wiggled from all the warm bodies around him. Yup, nothing moved making Lance sigh as he taped his fingers on Shiro’s broad chest. 

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” 

“NO IT’S YOUR FAULT!” 

“Well, actually this is Shiro’s fault.” 

“I can accept that.” 

“FUCK THAT! THE FURRY WAS THE ONE AT FAULT!” 

“WHAT WAS THAT PIPSQUEAK?!” 

“Oh my quiznak, is Allura going to wake up soon?” 

“We might be here for at least another hour.” 

“YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!” 

“FIGHT ME!” 

“GUYS!” 

“HE STARTED!” 

“NO SHE DID!” 

“I DON’T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I’M ENDING IT!” 

“Hey Lance, can you do that thing since we’ll be here awhile?” 

“NO! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!” 

“FUCK YOU! YOU DAMN PURPLE SPACE CAT!” 

“.... Ugha, I'm going to lock my doors now.”


	4. Time Out, Beach Times and Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end for this story. I'm a bit sad in knowing that. 
> 
> I really enjoy this story, but all good things must come to an end. 
> 
> I would say there will be three to four more chapters before it's over. <3

“Allura! PLease you can’t do this!” 

“Oh? Then you shouldn’t be acting like children!” 

“Princess, isn’t this a little... excessive?” 

“No Shiro, I don’t.” 

“Uh, you tied up Keith.” 

“Well, he shouldn’t have tried to swipe at me like a spoilt child.” Allura informed staring at Keith with disinterest as he struggled in his bounds at his own corner in the room. Coran every now and then would squirt water on the feline like alien causing more hissing and howls coming from his side of the corner. Almost all the Paladins were in corners sitting on a chair with a little timer sitting underneath their metal chairs. 

Almost all of them were chained to their chair pouting while others looked at everything with a bit of guilt and disbelief. Allura stood with disappointment on her features while she looked at the three Paladins sitting in their corners. Standing behind her were Lance and Hunk, looking to the side totally feeling weird not being the the only ones in... in.. 

Time out. 

“Allura you sure about this?” Lance whispered, feeling like this whole mess was his fault. But, Allura gave Lance one of her beautiful smiles as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Giving a shaky one back, he watched the princess turn to the three prisoners in their little time out corners. 

“Now, you shall all be waiting her for one of your earth hours. After that you all are allowed a short bathroom break and snack break. Once that’s done though you’ll all need to write a FIVE PAGE report about sharing and apologizing to certain people.” Allura informed, her voice booming causing the three to wince at the tone. 

“Once that’s done, you’re allowed another snack break and bathroom break before you’ll be escorted to your room and think about your deplorable attitudes. You’re not allowed to come out until dinner, which you’ll be eating in your room by YOURSELVES. Tomorrow morning I better expect better behavior from the three of you.” Allura hissed, before she looked at Hunk who stood up straight. 

“Hunk, you’re also in trouble for the traps you set up.” Allura informed, making Hunk whimper. Lance winced at the whimper as making Hunk said is like kicking a kitten. Even Allura almost relented, but she didn’t give in as she looked down at the Yellow Paladin. 

“You’re going to cleaning the whole kitchen. Once you’re finished you’ll get a snack break and bathroom break. After that you’ll be put in your own corner until dinner where you’ll be allowed to cook. But, like the others you’ll be eating in your room alone.” Allura informed. 

Hunk didn’t protest as he nodded his head and went away. Knowing that he gotten a light punishment compared to the other three that were sitting in their corners. Lance couldn’t even pat his shoulders as he watched his best friend leave before looking back at Allura. 

Allura gave each Paladin in the room with a glare before taking Lance and leaving. Lance walked with Allura, knowing that today they would be hanging out with each other. It was something that they’ve planned after Allura asked if she could have a treatment like lance did to the others. But, sadly each time they tried the others would storm in just before they could start. 

FInally, Allura got tired and finally put her foot down on the problem. Lance couldn’t help, but idolize Allura for she was so strong and powerful. She was able to take Keith down easily and even made Shiro submit with just one harsh glare. 

“Lance, I already planned a schedule for spa days for the whole team. In order to let you rest, it’s going to be twice a week. The only one I’m actually allowing you to wash everyday is Keith.... since even I admit that he smells terrible and doesn’t take care of himself well.” Allura admitted, making the two shiver at the one point where Keith was so bad he actually stuck up several rooms where he went. 

“Thanks Allura. Are you ready for our...” Lance started, whipping out his pair of sun glasses that he asked Coran to make them. “... Our beach Spa day?” Lance asked, making allura smirk as she took out her own shades and placed them on. 

“Oh Lance, I thought you’d never ask.” Allura informed, and the two flung off their clothes revealing the tight swimsuits underneath. 

The two walked outside in the beautiful alien beach that was before them. Already there was chairs, beach umbrellas, drinks, snacks and even reading material for the two to enjoy. The water of the alien beach was a clear purple allowing them so see fish and other creatures swim around doing there thing. The two hoped onto the chair took the cups and pressed them together to give a small chime before taking a sip. 

“You know Lance, this is very relaxing.” Allura admitted leaning back on the chair as she read making Lance smirk. 

“Right? Wait until we actually get to the actually spa part.” Lance spoke, his voice almost in a song as he leaned back in his chair as he typed a few things in his tablet. Allura grinned from where she was reading and continued to relax with the heat of the sun. 

“Lance, even though the others are rather forceful you seem to enjoy them very much... May I ask why?” Allura asked, making Lance chuckle as he leaned back in his chair. He placed the tablet on his lap and stared at the ocean with a faint smile. 

“It reminds me of home. It reminds me of the times I would spend with my sisters, my mother and even my brothers.... it reminds me of them and makes their faces so much clearer.” Lance confessed. 

Allura placed down her book and looked at Lance and she saw something different. When Lance looked over, she quickly looked back down at her book, though her thoughts wondered. 

“He’s... the perfect Blue Paladin.... You must be very happy Blue.” Allura thought, pressing her thoughts towards the Blue Lion who hummed back in delight. 

Of course she knew. 

When they finally came inside after having some fun at the beach Lance started the process of the spa right before they showered. Allura pressed her fingers in the goop with delight as she already felt the cool substance healing the skin on her face. 

“What is this?” Allura asked, curious as she leaned back in her chair. The two were dressed in robes as Lance started mixing the next bowl. “Oh, that’s something that took me a long time to make.” Lance informed, stirring the concoction in the bowl until it was silky smooth. 

“So, I took a lot of fruits, herbs and vegetables from the last planet we came from. I mean like a lot of it and scanned them to see how they would react and what not. The blue goop on your face is packed with a lot of nutrients to help brighten, soften and heal your skin. It also helps clearing your pores.” Lance stated, making Allura look at the empty bowl they used to layer their faces with. 

“And this is to treat your hair. I made this very special since... You’re hair is so pretty.” Lance confessed, making Allura chuckle from her spot. 

Allura hummed in delight when Lance poured the substance on her hair and relaxed as those fingers worked her scalp and even the tips of her long locks. Right now she didn’t fault the others were fighting for Lance’s attention for this was divine. Allura knew she could become addicted to this. 

“No wonder Keith and Shiro fight over you so much.” Allura hummed, making Lance squeak at the notion. 

“What? NO! What? NO! They do not fi-.... really?” Lance whispered, as though scared that the ones in question would hear them. 

“Yes, Lance you might not see it but the two are quit taken with you.” Allura informed, making Lance smiled a little and blush a bright red that reminded Allura of the Red Lion’s armor. Allura knew that the other obviously liked them as well from the way he was acting. But, then a sad look was on his features making Allura frown as Lance finished her hair and started to do his own. 

“What is the matter Lance?” Allura asked, while Lance massaged his scalp. 

“I don’t want to chose.” Lance informed, making Allura stare at the other before laughing. “Does earth not allow group bonds? Because Lance, in space many species have more than one mates.” Allura informed, making the Paladin looked at her in awe. 

“Do you think I have a chance?” 

“I know you have chance, but enough of that. You must tell me the recipe for your sleep masks. I lie if I said I wasn’t jealous of your skin in the early mornings.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is an update! I'm sorry this took so long folks! 
> 
> But, it's finally here. 
> 
> Only three or four chapter to go with this one. Sadly, yes, this story shall be ending soon. 
> 
> It's been a wild ride that I loved dearly. Thank you again guys for all you support and love. 
> 
> And I hope you stay with me still for the next few chapter and more new works that will be coming out soon.

“Now, what will you all do?” 

“Let Shiro have his time in having a spa day.” 

“And how will you do that?” 

“.... By staying in our rooms.” Keith pouted, making Lance chuckle as he looked over towards Shiro who was beaming with excitement. Everyone was in a line, with Allura at the front scolding them with Coran in the corner snickering away at the Paladin’s scoldings. 

“Keith, stop pouting. Out of all of us, you get Lance the most.” Pidge admitted sourly making Keith flap his ears and give a pleasing purr at the thought of his grooming that would happen at night. 

“Pidge, if you like you can have a spa night with me.” Allura offered, making Pidge look at the taller woman. She saw the want in Allura’s eyes and hope that Pidge would answer yes. It made the girl blush before she nodded her head, getting pleased look from Allura. 

“And Hunk and I are going to do our own little bonding!” Coran informed, making Keith instantly sour. 

“How about this, Keith you can join. But, Shiro gets all my attention understand?” Lance spoke, looking at Shiro for any confirmation and getting a smile in return. Keith instantly perked up and Lance made his way towards the baths. 

“Come on fearless leader.” Lance spoke, winking to his leader before walking through the large doors. 

Lance had been preparing for this moment for a long time. Lance knew out of all of them, Shiro was the one who went through the most shit. It made Lance feel horrible and he didn’t know a way to lessen the burden Shiro placed on his shoulders. The only thing Lance could think about, was something he was taught a long time ago. 

“Shiro, we’re going to do something a little different for you.” Lance informed, making the two males stare at him curiously. 

“Oh? What’s that?” Shiro asked, before lance presented the nest of comfortable piles of towels. Lance tested the bed himself, it was heavenly and very fluffy. Something Shiro would be able to rest on while he worked his body. “Whoa that sounded really bad in my head, good thing I didn’t say it out loud.” Lance thought, while Shiro looked at everything curiously. 

“You’re going to get a massage.” Lance informed, making Shiro blink in surprise. 

“You know how to give massages?” He asked, getting Lance to smirk before he nodded his head. He went through giving his family so many, that he could have been a pro and not have to go through all the schooling you needed to do. 

“Yup, so stripe down! After I give you a massage I’ll be giving you a face and hair treatment. Along with a hand treatment since you do so much with them.” Lance informed, pointing to the towels before he looked at Keith. He was honestly expecting Keith to come with them ever since Allura and Hunk spoke about bonding with Pidge and Hunk. So he pointed the bundle of blankets that were beside the bed. 

“Theres your nap station.” Lance informed, making Keith huff before he went towards the blankets. Lance had to hold in the coos he wanted to do as he saw Keith circle inside the nest before plopping down with a little puff sound. Even Shiro was holding his chuckles as he looked at Keith fondly. Soon the other was only in a towel day so his head rested next to Keith. 

Lance smiled, before he turned on a small device that made the sound of rain. Pidge had made it for him when Lance was starting to have trouble sleeping. While he still had troubles getting to be, it wasn’t as difficult as it was before. Dimming the light down and lighting a few Altean candles, Lance was ready to start. 

“Just relax.” Lance whispered to Shiro and to Keith who purred contently in the warm blankets. What neither of them knew was that there was a heating pad under their beds, keeping a steady warm temperature in the fluffy towels. 

“Played right into my hands.” Lance mused, seeing the two easily start to fall asleep for a nice nap. 

Lance petted Keith’s hair, watching the ears press to his hands close and even flicker when his hands left. Making Lance blush before he started placing location on his hand. “Time to start.” Lance thought, his finger dancing across the scarred skin. 

Lance stared at each scar as he worked the tense muscles underneath the skin. Each on probably had a story that could give Lance easy nightmares... he knew they gave Shiro nightmares. In fact, everyone knew that the other had nightmares as they could his shouts of fright in the night. It was always Keith who would go into the room to comfort the other, not leaving until morning in order to have Shiro fall asleep for a good few hours. 

Lance looked at the peaceful expression on Shiro’s face, before he went lower down the other’s back. Making sure to try and work each knot as he could, but Lance knew he’ll have to do this a few times a month to fix up the other’s body. Or at least get rid of the many tense muscles he could feel and touch. 

Lance worked, the other’s back before he went on to massage his one good arm. Lance didn’t realize the soft humming he was making as he continue to work. Time to seem to slow down and Lance made sure to spend a good amount of time working and helping to relax Shiro. When he got to his legs, Lance got a few pleasured grunts and moans that made him blush before it became silent.

“I never seen him like this before.” Lance mused, working his legs as Shiro snore softly in the blankets. Keith was also snoring, but his sounded more like purrs and his cute ears were flicking every now and then as he slept. 

When it was finally over and Lance was mixing the ingredients, he almost didn’t want to wake the two. But, he already ran the bath and he needed to apply everything before he wasted the water. Carefully, he carded his hands in Shiro’s hair and in Keith’s hair... fur... you know he never quit figured it out. 

“Time to wake up.” Lance whispered, smiling down when he saw the two either grunt or whine at being disturbed. 

“Wah?” Shiro asked, groggy as he looked up at Lance in surprise. 

“It’s time for the face masks and for the hair treatment. I already did your hand when you were sleeping.” Lance informed, watching Shiro blink before his face turned completely red. Lance blinked in wonder, before shrugging as Keith soon awoke from his sleep. 

“What going oooooo-aaahhhh!!! Lance where are your clothes?!” Keith accused, pointing at Lance making Lance roll his eyes. Seriously, they were in a bathroom and he knew they were going to take a bath. 

“Uh, spa treatment? DUH?” Lance spoke, obviously not getting where this was going. But, Keith and Shiro were too preoccupied with staring at Lance’s lovely ass, It was very plump and beautiful looking making their hands twitched. Shiro had the urge to grab the two lovely cheeks while Keith had the urge to just knead them. Which, he didn’t know where that came from, but he really wanted to do it, 

“Shiro are you ready?” 

“Quiznak, Yes.” 

“.... Shiro?” 

“I MEAN! SURE!” Shiro shouted, turning completely red before scrambling to get in the bath. Keith was there as well, sitting beside Shiro for he didn’t trust himself if he was too close to Lance. Shiro sighed in sympathy, petting Keith’s head making his ears twitch and for Keith to let out a purr/grumble. Lance raise a brow at the two before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Maybe something happened.” Lance mused, before he started pre-washing Shiro’s face and hair. Lance blushed a bit as he was so close and on Shiro’s lap. Making sure to scrub a little harder in order to get as much as Shiro’s pores open as possible with the hot liquid. 

Once he was satisfied he started pouring on the goop and Shiro chuckled from below Lance. It felt strange on his face and Keith purred in excitement rubbing his face against Shiro’s arm as he saw the goop. Even though it wasn’t his turn, he could still appreciate the wonderful goops that Lance makes, especially when he watched those long fingers work Shiro’s face. 

“This feels nice.” Shiro mumbled, allowing to get himself to be lost in Lance’s hands once again. 

“Duh, let it be said that Lance McClain is the number one at relaxing.” Lance informed, making sure the mask was on before going to do his hair. Shiro sighed, nodding his head in agreement as he continued to scratch Keith on the head. Keith leaned more into Shiro as he watched Lance intently with his yellow eyes. 

When Lance started scratching and rubbing Shiro’s scalp though, Shiro was just gone. He relaxed at the edge of the tub and allowed himself to go into a hazy state of mind. Not even realizing when Lance stopped and started relaxing next to Shiro. The three men, stayed in the hot bath for while and all hummed light tunes as they felt at peace. 

When it was time to get out, Lance helped Shiro scrub everything out. Smirking in pride as Shiro seemed to almost glow when they got out of the tub. Lance cleaned up all the mess as the other two got dressed, before going to dress himself as the other two finished up cleaning. 

But,when Lance came back out with shorts that was so short it should be illegal and a tiny tank top... well, Shiro and Keith were literally clinging onto each other to stop the urge of pouncing onto the Blue Paladin. “I hope you enjoyed it Shiro.” Lance informed, while Shiro was just staring Lance up and down with a blush on his face. 

“Uh-uh-uh-uh... Yes?” he managed to stutter out, making Lance chuckle. But, without noticing one of his items slipped out of his hold onto the floor. Pouting, Lance sighed and leaned down to get it giving a great view to the boys behind him. 

“Keith no!” 

“But, shiro!” 

Two voices started whispering harshly to each other, making Lance smirk as he leaned back up again. “Allura was right about the outfit.” Lance mused, before giving his two boys a wink. 

“Well, I gotta getting going.” Lance informed, leaving the two behind in the bathroom with a bit of hip sway as he left. 

“..... Keith.” 

“Yes, Shiro?” 

“...We need to talk.” 

“...Fucking finally.”


	6. Jealousy thy name is Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this. I worked on it for a few days. And I still don't know how well it came out. 
> 
> Anyway after this there is only two more chapters left! 
> 
> Going to be sad to see this done. But, all things must come to an end. 
> 
> Thank you so much everyone!

Lance seemed to notice something every time they fought real Galra. Whenever the team comes in, they would stare at them in surprise and little envy. Some of them even looked like they wanted to ask something, but usually they battled it out. So there really wasn't anytime for question asking and Lance was pretty positive that the team would refuse to answer them. 

But, this time they were at a stand off. The air was tense and the two sides looked ready to fight to the death. Which again, is what usually happened. But, the person in command seemed angry at something. Again, this isn't too much of a far stretch since they did destroy their entire base of operations. 

“HOW!” the Captain roared, making Lance wince at the high volume. From his left, Lance could see Keith twitch at the noise. His hearing being so much more sensitive now that he was Galran and already the other was growling. 

“How what?” Shiro demanded from his other side, glaring down the Captain. 

The captain seemed unfazed by this and pointed an accusing finger towards all the Paladins. Most specifically, Keith who hissed at the other. But, Galran hissed back and glared at Keith witch such vicious jealousy that it made Lance hold his blaster closer. Aiming at the Captain just in case he tried anything. 

“HOW IS HE SO WELL GROOMED?! NOT EVEN THE HIGH END SALONS ON GALRA COULD PRODUCE SUCH BEAUTY!” 

“..... What?” Lance asked, in disbelief as the other Galran roared in agreement. Some were even shouting how half-breeds don't deserve to have such well grooming. Even Shiro looked at a loss, while Keith started fluffing up in anger, standing in front of Lance to keep him hidden from view. 

“... Wait, you're jealous of how well... hygienic we are?” Pidge asked, a little baffled by this whole setting. 

“Of course, filth such as yourself shouldn't look this well! Especially not a half-breed!” shouted a Galran, scrambling a bit when a warning shot was blasted towards their feet. Lance glared at the Galran, waving his gun a bit in warning. As if daring the other to insult Keith again, which made both Shiro and Keith blush a bit at how beautiful Lance looked. But, then Hunk, in his panic spoke up making everyone freeze at what he said. 

“Wait... Your jealous of Lance's spa days on us?” Hunk asked, making Pidge curse and Shiro to hold in the groan that threatened to come out. Keith looked like he was about to consider murder on his teammates, while Lance blink in surprise. 

“Spa Days? We don't know what that is, but by your reactions, he is the source!” the Captain shouted, pointing a finger to Lance. Instantly, Shiro and Keith stood in front of Lance, summoning their weapons and looking ready to kill. Soon it was all out brawl, which left the Galran side retreating with their tails between their legs. 

“Hunk! Why did you say that!” Keith hissed, while Hunk was being scolded by both Pidge and Keith. The two were gentle, yet firm as they shouted at their friend who kept on apologizing. Lance watched with pity, though he didn't understand what the big deal was. 

“Shiro.” Lance whined, making the leader sigh before he went over to stop the scolding. 

“Don't know why they're reacting like this. Not like it's going to affect us.” Lance mumbled, looking over at Blue who started making growling pouting noises. Lance sweat dropped and rushed over to her in order to shower his Lion with his love. 

In hindsight, future Lance really wished he could punch past Lance for saying those words. Bad things always happen when you tempt fate like that. To be honest, Lance really asked for it when he said those damn words. Because, here he was, capture and stuck in a tiny cage to be shipped off to Zarkon's hands. 

“Come now Paladin, you should rejoice. For, your fate isn't death.” One of the Galran soldier informed, leering at Lance through the bars of the cage. Lance glared at the soldier, deciding not to say anything or really do anything since he was shackled up. So, Lance stayed quiet while everyone around him stared, glared or leered. 

“Like I would ever make you guys as fabulous looking as the others.” Lance thought, misery already setting in as he thought about the others. This was suppose to be an easy mission that turned into an ambush. 

They had only taken the Green and Red Lions to the planet's surface. For all signs showed that it was abandoned. When they went to investigate the ruins of the base, Lance had been taken. He had sent out a loud scream through the Paladin Bond and through his lion's bond before he was knocked out. Sadly, all their bonds were knew and Lance could only faintly feel the team. 

Which brings Lance to look at the Galra around him in pity because the one emotion he felt from the bond was rage. He could feel out of all of them, two were expelling the most rage making Lance feel warmth in his heart and a blush on his face. Suddenly, Lance noticed that the feeling was getting stronger, making in blink in surprise. 

“Alright! It's time to move the slave.” The Captain spoke, glee in his tone making Lance shiver. 

“I would just like to state that you should probably let me go.” Lance informed, making the Captain scoff at Lance. 

“And why the hell should we do that?” The Captain hissed, before suddenly something large exploded on the left side of the camp. Lance looked over and motioned to the very angry Red and Black Paladin. Murder waves rolling off their bodies and their weapons shaking with righteous fury. The temperature of the whole area dropped an it wasn't because Blue came down to freeze a few things. 

Everything was still for only a tick before roars of battle flared. Lance was able to have a front row seat to his team beating the shit out of the enemy. Pidge was shocking them so hard that he could smell something burnt and Hunk was sobbing apologies as he blasted the enemies supplies. Keith was cutting down the androids like they were just papered nuisances and Shiro... well, Lance didn't want to explain what Shiro was doing to the captain. 

“Shiro! Don't get your uniform too messy!” Lance scolded, wincing juts a bit as he heard the terror filled cries of the Galra. 

“In hindsight, you knew this was coming.” Lance informed, to a soldier that dropped next to his cage. The soldier was never able to reply as he screamed for mercy as Pidge pulled him away like some terrible horror movie. 

A rumble came from above and Lance smiled as he saw Blue reached down and grab his cage into her mouth. The noises of battle were muffled as Blue up and left with her precious cargo. Lance sighed in relief when he soon found himself in the hangar of the castle. Blue was purring in pride as Lance shouted out his praises. 

“Who's a good kitty?” 

Rumble.

“YOU ARE!” 

ROAR!

“Who's the best lion?” 

Rumble?

“YOU ARE!” 

ROAR!

Lance grinned, watching Blue roll around a bit in joy. Soon though, he was greeted by Coran and Allura, who worked on getting Lance out of the cage. Lance watched as one by one the bars fell. Making a large enough opening for Allura to help him out, before they worked on the shackles. Lance sighed in relief when he was finally free and was already telling Allura what he found out while captured. 

“Lance! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!” came a shout, before Lance was swept up in Hunk's arms. Lance laughed, patting his friend's head and telling him it was alright. Pidge hugged him as well, stating she would update all the suits to have a better tracking signal. Making Lance grin, giving his praises before sending his friends off. 

“Where are-WHOA!” Lance cried, being lifted in the air and rushed out of the room so fast that his head was spinning just a bit. 

Soon though, Lance found himself on the bed with two very distressed Paladins snuggling into his chest. Lance wheezed only a little bit, before he smiled, brushing his fingers through their hair. Lance frowned at the tangle mess, so he worked their hair to bring back the their crazy rats nest into something managable. 

“Don't... scare us like that again.” came a mumble, making Lance look down at Keith who started kneading on the left of his chest. 

“All things considering, you know I can't promise that.” Lance explained. 

“We know... just promise you'll try.” Shiro spoke, making Lance chuckle. 

“Find, I promise I'll try not to get kidnapped.” Lance informed, before he cuddled his two favorite boys. The the laughed as well, snuggling into Lance's chest and even sneaking a few discreet kisses. If Lance could have one wish, it would be that this moment never ended. 

“Hey, Lance?” came a timid voice from Keith. Making Lance open his eyes to stare into glowing yellow. 

“Yeah?” 

“.... be ours?” 

“Thought you never asked. This means Coran wins the betting pool.” Lance informed, making the two raise a brow. But, Lance kissed the confusion away and soon the two showed Lance just how much they wanted him. When they finally came out to dinner, all cleaned and brushed down. Coran could be seen collecting his prizes from Hunk, Pidge and Allura as the marks all over Lance's skin showed how much he won.


	7. An Important Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling a bit with my PSTD today and my depression. So I made this since Coran need more love. 
> 
> I love Coran so much. And I have a firm belief he has a soft side for Lance. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. Next chapter two chapters will be the last for this series. 83.

“So, just a small one?” 

“Indeed my boy!” 

“Alright, just relax then.” Lance informed, his voice soft as he leaned Coran back in his seat. Lance made sure the water was nice before he started washing the orange locks. Surprised at how soft it was as he made sure to get the shampoo and conditioner into the roots. 

“You know... I had a child... who was very much like.” Coran whispered, his voice distant and his eyes closed as if trying to remember the face more vividly. 

Lance faltered a bit as the look of surprise morphed onto his face. He didn't know what to say as Coran hasn't really talked about his life back on Altea. Sure, he spoke of the Paladins of old and many other stories. But the stories from him were never heard as if a guarded secret and the all the Paladins respected or just never really thought about it. 

The Blue Paladin had always wanted to ask or say about it. Yet the question always froze on his tongue and anxiety always settled into him. So he didn't say anything as Coran continued to speak as his hair was finished with it's cleaning. 

“She was so full of life... that girl never liked sitting down and would throw herself into situations head first.” Coran spoke, laughter filling the room. The laughter though was sad and Lance felt his heart clench as he started apply another one of his products in the Altean's hair. Trying to rub it into the scalp with gentle motions. 

“Oh! I remember this one time one of her friends was being picked on and she rushed in to attack the bully! She was so loyal and produced jokes that would get you to both cringe and laugh!” Coran laughed, placing a hand on his face making Lance stop for a moment before the other managed to calm down. 

When Coran went silent once again did Lance proceed with the brush. Scissors in hand as he gently combed the hair and started cutting it with great precision. The silence enveloped them until Coran moved just a bit to bring something out of his pocket. Again Lance remained silent as the pocket watch like device opened to reveal a hologram of...

Hands freeze and Lance looked down at the waving family that looked so happy and alive. Coran was in the middle hugging an elder woman his around his age and another woman much younger. Lance studied the younger female hugging Coran and it pained Lance for she looked so much like Coran. 

The hair and eyes were the same and even the cheek bones were the same. She seemed to be laughing in the hologram and pointing something out. The biggest thing Lance noticed was her outfit was one of something he knew was military. 

“She was a pilot....” Coran whispered, massaging the watch tenderly as he stared at his family. 

“She..... wanted to protect everyone with all her might... and oh did she... she helped so many escape from Zarkon's wrath..... I'm so proud of her.” Coran whispered, before motioning for Lance to continue with cut. 

Lance breathed in and managed to continue to cut the hair. Making sure it would the best one he's ever done and that everything would be perfect. As he continued to cut tough Coran continued with stories of his daughter. 

He learned that she loved to do dancing. 

He learned that she hated that has anything to do with sour taste. 

He learned that she had a knack for baking a certain dish in Altean. 

He learned that she too... loved spa days. 

“Oh, you two would have gotten along so splendidly Lance.” Coran informed, his eyes staring at his daughter's face before he turned off the hologram. 

“I think we would have been the best.” Lance said, finally speaking up. But, his voice quivered and Lance was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill as he finished with the others beloved mustache. The final touches was a product he massaged in the hair that would make it healthy and strong. 

By the end of it, Coran looked quite handsome and wise. But, Lance couldn't help to unleash a few tears at seeing the broken expression on the man's features as he looked at his precious item. Probably the only item had to even remember his family. 

“You know... the last time I saw her.... she had done much the same.” Coran whispered, his voice sounding with such grief it hurt to hear. 

“My daughter wanted to cut my hair before she left for battle.... we spoke many things... you know... she said once the war was over.... she wanted to start a family..... said she named her first son after me! Said I better survive in order to see it!” Coran laughed, placing a one hand on his face. 

Coran's eyes watered and soon tears cascaded down his face as he looked at the watch that was shaking in his hand. Or more like his hand shaking with the watch inside and Lance pulled the white apron off the Altean in order to bring the man up. 

“She.... wanted to make sure that I lived.... but it should have been her.... by the lions it should have been her that was here...” Coran informed, but Lance shook his head. He didn't dare say anything and instead hugged the other. But, it was enough for Coran he griped Lance as tightly as he could. 

“.... I have experienced a parent's worst nightmare... I had outlived my child... by the lions why...” Coran whispered, clutching Lance tightly as the two dropped to the floor. It was at that moment that the door opened in order to reveal the others coming inside. 

“Hey guys lu- what happened?!” Hunk cried, rushing over with everyone as Coran continued to cry. Allura was the first to reach them, touching Coran's shoulders before seeing the pocket watch that was griped in his hands. 

“Coran that is...” Allura whispered, afraid to go any louder. 

“It should have been me princess... it should have never been Lunar... by the stars I prayed that she would be spared in the war.” Coran spoke, voicing his frustration and anguish for losing his only child. 

“.... Lunar?” Pidge whispered, looking scared and uncomfortable. Not used to seeing the usual happy and cheerful altean in such a state. Realization dawned on Shiro just as Allura spoke to them with a soft whisper. 

“It was Coran's only child... Lunar had passed away while giving many soldiers a chance to retreat in the beginning of the war...” Allura spoke before pulling Coran and Lance into a tight hug. 

There was no prompting from the others and soon everyone was hugging the broken father. Giving the usual comforting figure comfort back and love for everything he does. Everything that he still does and more. They held him tight and cried with him in order to carry some of his burden that he bared.


	8. To Shine Brighter Than the Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be lots of humor. 
> 
> But this one I wanted a deeper look on what Blue could be thinking at times. 
> 
> There is hopefully some funny moments. Tried to be lighter than the last chapter, but anyway. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy Blue's spa day!

Today was the day that Lance knew was long awaited for his special girl. 

A special girl that was about to tear apart the castle in order to get his attention. 

So Lance decided to make this day a special day for his best girl Blue. 

“Lance? What are you doing up so early? Come back to bed.” came a moan, making Lance snicker as he saw Keith and Shiro looking at him with tired longing gazes. Lance was already showered and dressed with his mind set. So with a few kisses on each of their foreheads he left his groaning lovers who soon went back to sleep. 

It was early for the time blared 4:00 in the morning on the clocks Pidge had made for them. But, Lance needed to be up this early if he wanted to get things done for his special girl. Lance had been preparing this for awhile and grinned when he felt the excitement through his bond with Blue. 

“Almost there Blue.” Lance whispered, getting a loud purr in his mind. Lance snickered at how excited the mechanical lion was as she could barely contain herself when Lance walked into the hangar. Instantly she was on her paladin nuzzling him gently as he cooed at her. 

“I'm sorry it took so long to do this Blue.” Lance spoke, patting the cool metal that seem to hum loud at his touch. Blue let out that she didn't mind as long as her Paladin was here now. She knew how demanding the other lions cubs were of Lance's attention. Especially his cubs mates that seemed to seek him out in order to love her paladin and gain love in return. 

Blue always took pride in all of her paladins, but Lance... was special. Like the others their new paladins were something special. Something that seem to sing to them so much closer... even than their original paladins that came before. 

“Alright Blue! Let's get started!” Lance called, motioning to the cleaning area of the castle. Blue rumbled in joy as she followed her Paladin to the cleaning hangar. Getting ready to be pampered by her Paladin who did it with gusto, care and much love. 

“Ready for the water?” Lance asked, getting Blue to wag her tail in delight when Lance pressed the button. Instantly being sprayed down by warm water with Lance playing in the soft showered below. 

Blue growled in playful tones and even gently poked Lance with her tail. Soon though the sprays receded and Blue laid down as Lance worked those wonderful hands on her metal skin as he lathered her in soap. It smelled nice... like flowers that grew on waters. It reminded Blue much of what used to be and what is now long lost. 

Her Paladin, her Lance was different from all that came before. 

“AAAHHH!!” Lance cried, slipping on the soap and almost falling onto the hard steel ground. But, Blue was quick and managed to grab her Paladin in time before setting him back on her neck by her tail. 

“Sorry! Blue!” Lance called, getting Blue to chuckle. Her Paladin was always so clumsy and she watched as he flopped onto her back multiple times as he continued to scrub her down. At once point Lance slide all the way off her like a slide an a light shined in his eyes. 

He shouted something about a 'slip and slide'. While she did not know what that was she allowed Lance to slip around her back and into her tail to repeat the process a few more times. Finally he continued back to his work and Blue was allowed to watch as more and more bu-.... oh no. 

Blue roared in worry as she lifted Lance from the large mountain of bubbles that consumed him. When she grabbed him out he was covered in the bubbles and almost looked like he had a long white beard with much much was on his face. It made Blue chuckle in amusement while Lance tried to whip everything off with no luck. 

Deciding to give her Paladin mercy she activated the showers and watch as he sputtered from the rain fall of nice warm water. Blue snorted as she made sure everything was cleaned off before activating the blowers. Blue watched Lance squeak as his clothes were almost blow off with how powerful it was and she couldn't help the snickers that escape her. 

“This is nice.” Blue thought, watching Lance hand on as he kept on getting blow around as if he was a flower petal in the winds of a hurricane. 

Blue remembered all of her Paladins, every single one before the betrayal. Never has she had a bond that was so strong. While she will always miss her old Paladins... Lance was special. He was so very special to her. 

“Alright girl! Time for waxing! Let's make you shine so bright that the other lions are going to be so jealous!” Lance explained, getting Blue to cackle. Her other companions were very prideful themselves when it came to how they looked. She couldn't wait to see their reactions. 

And how lovely Lance was to her as she almost rolled onto her belly as Lance worked her skin to shine. Taking out all the bumps and scratches as he continued making her feel and look the day she was created. It was amazing how her Paladin was... here Lance... oh how this cub was so precious to her. 

SMASH!

“I'M ALRIGHT!” 

“Then again, I feel my Lance has the worst luck than the others.” Blue thought, nervously fretting over Lance who smashed face first after tripping on his shoes from on her paws. Thankfully the fall wasn't too bad and yet her sweet cub nose looked red and gushed red. 

Lance waved off her concern and plugged his nose before going on with treating her. While Blue was still worried she knew how springy her Lance was. Only a few things were able to keep her Lance down... and even then he fights his way back to standing. 

“They would have loved you.” Blue thought, watching Lance work close to finishing up. Every now and then though he would take breaks either to talk to her, eat or use the restroom. 

“They would have loved you so much.” Blue mused, thinking of her Paladins past. Each one with fondness and grief for they were gone. Taken from her with the sands of time like she had done again and again and again. 

She didn't think she would be able to do it with her cub. 

She didn't think her sister would be able to do it either. Even Black, their beautiful leader has shown signs that she too... would refuse to leave Shiro's side. It was a decision none of them discussed for they did not have too. They were all connected and they all felt their determination in their own decision. 

“Blue! Look at you girl! You're shining so bright!” 

Blue shook out of her thoughts to look down at her Lance who was smiling up at her. She looked herself over and couldn't help to gush at how regal she looked. She shined brighter than the cosmos and she immediately wanted to flaunt it. Picking her cub up she trotted with pride to the Lion's Den where she could sense were her and Lance's pride members. 

As soon as she appeared in the room she couldn't help give smug looks to the other lions. 

“WHOA! IS THIS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING?! BLUE LOOKS AMAZING!” 

“She looks like shimmering water! Even better!” 

“You did amazing Lance Blue looks beautiful.” 

“She's putting the stars to shame.” 

“Jealous?” Blue asked, watching the other lions fume as they watched Blue with jealousy. She knew it was for multiple things like looking better than them and getting their Paladin's awe. Which caused the lions to roar at their cubs and whine. Making all of them get flustered as they pawed and nuzzled them for the same treatment. 

Blue lowered her cub into his mates arms. The two seeing the injury on his nose and voicing concerns before showing his cub with kisses. It made Blue coo at how adorable it was before Black and Red pawed at her with jealousy. 

Hours later when everyone is shining bright and the cubs are curled in a pack pile asleep did Blue allow her thoughts to connect to the other lions. They were all content with their cubs... they needn't go through the agony of being torn away again. They would live their lives with their cubs and when the time came... they would join them. 

Though... each one ensure that it would be a long time before their next journey comes.


End file.
